


Valentines Day

by PurplePanda



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePanda/pseuds/PurplePanda
Summary: James is alone and depressed on Valentines Day, can Liam cheer him up?
Relationships: James Nightingale/Liam Donovan
Kudos: 9





	Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

> ❤️🌹Happy Valentines Day everyone!!🌹❤️

James sat typing at his computer, the last place he wanted to be, it was just him and his secretary and here he was regretting the moment he agreed to see a client at seven on a Friday evening. He must admit his social life had taken a knock recently, since his rendezvous with John-Paul and his fling with Liam, his love life had hit a brick wall, he was sure he needed a man in his life, if nothing else to have a meaninglessness night of fun. "Mr Nightingale, your seven o'clock is here".

"This better be a quick one Sandra, I have other plans tonight" he looked up, it was a lie and he was positive she knew that "And I am sure I was otherwise engaged when you told me about this meeting" 

"I do apologise Mr Nightingale but he was very insistent it had to be you and it had to be this evening" 

"Fine, let's just get on with it shall we" Sandra left and James began to sort a few papers from his desk

Sandra reappeared and waved the man inside "Mr Nightingale this is Mr Brown" 

James didn't look up, he was not impressed with still being here "Mr Brown please take a seat" he gestured to the seat and finished with his papers before eventually looking up, his eyes widened "Liam" 

"Mr Nightingale" he raised his eyebrows in his flirty manor and sat down 

"Would you like a drink Mr Brown?" Sandra asked 

"I will have-" 

"No Sandra, he is fine" James interrupted him "You can get yourself home now"

"Thank you" Sandra seemed slightly taken back by his tone "See you Monday". She left quickly, obviously keen to get on with her evening. 

"I'm paying £175 for half an hour and I don't even get a cup of tea, and you claim to be one of the best in the area" 

"I am the best but I am wondering what it is you are doing here?" 

"I have come for legal advice" 

"Under a false name" 

"Let's be honest, would you have seen me if I had booked under my name?"

"Most probably not, let's get it over with then, I do have a home to get too"

"I am paying a lot of money Mr Nightingale, I intend to use the full half hour to my advantage".

James swallowed hard and nodded slightly "What do you want Liam?"

"I told you, legal advice"

"Okay" James smiled "What can I advise you with?"

"As you know I am an outstanding member of this community"

"That is conjecture at its best"

"I recently got involved with a business deal and I am not sure on my partners respectability"

"I am a criminal lawyer, I don't deal with business disputes"

"My partner is not making appropriate decisions, I don't necessarily agree with his actions" 

"Do you have a contract?" James sighed 

"Of course" 

"Then it sounds pretty straightforward" 

"Oh, there is absolutely nothing straight about my partner" Liam rose his eyebrow once again 

"You know what I don't have time to play games with you Liam"

"This is far from a game Mr Nightingale"

"So what is this about?"

"What are your plans tonight?"

"I don't believe that is any of your business"

"Let me guess, a night at home, alone, crying into a glass of wine, listening to opera and wondering why your mother, son and sister all have a date for valentines day" he smirked "and you don't"

"I am more than happy at home alone thank you and I have no intentions of celebrating some ridiculous event made up by flower and chocolate companies"

"Spoken like a true cynic and any one who is single on valentines day"

"Well that's rich coming from you, a man who clearly has nothing better to do than wind me up, so if you don't mind this meeting is over"

James stood up and Liam smiled at him "Actually I do mind, I still have seven minutes Mr Nightingale"

"To do what Liam?" he asked "annoy me further"

"To do nothing James, seven minutes before" the use of his first name unnerved him 

"Before what?"

"Before, I take you over that desk and show you the true meaning of valentines day"

"I don't know what you think is going to happen here Liam"

"Oh I know exactly what is going to happen James, you made it perfectly clear when you sent your hired help home"

"Look Liam" he watched as the man stood up and moved purposefully towards him "I, this"

"You seem nervous Mr Nightingale" Liam pushed him back and he felt the wall against his back as Liam leaned closer "I hope you keep your cool better than this when you are on the stand"

"Liam" his smell was intoxicating, his lips were so close James felt he couldn't lick his own without touching Liam's "This isn't going to happen"

"Fine" Liam let go but remained stood close "Walk away"

"You infuriate me" 

"Course I do" Liam grinned before pulling James lips to his. He wanted to resist but something told him he couldn't stop. Liam's tongue invaded his mouth and he could feel the man pulling at his tie and before he knew it, Liam had discarded it to the floor and was pulling his jacket off. James pulled Liam's jacket off in response and ripped his shirt open. Liam stepped back and pulled James with him, he eased him from his shirt and his suit trousers before he pushed him onto his desk and his pile of papers fell to the floor, James lifted his body as Liam pulled his underwear off. Liam ran his hand over his length and James groaned against his mouth. Liam withdrew from his lips and watched his body squirm as he pulled on his erection. 

"This is it not happening, is it James? This is me infuriating you?" 

"Shut up Liam" 

"When in truth" he moved level with his ear and whispered "You are gagging for it" 

He pulled his hand away and dropped down to his knees, he took James into his mouth and sucked hard, James buried his hand in Liam's hair and tilted his head back as he fought against his urge to cum way before he was ready. Several minutes passed before Liam withdrew and smiled at him wickedly and pulled a small bottle from his jeans pocket before undoing them and dropping them swiftly to the floor, displaying his mouthwatering erection. He pulled him to the edge of his desk and squirted some liquid from the small tube onto his fingers and pushed one inside James. Liam grinned as James moaned "You are a lot of fun to play with" 

"Just hurry up Liam" 

"But" he pushed another finger inside "I am having so much fun" 

"Liam" 

"You almost sounded desperate James" 

"Liam". He withdrew his fingers and squirted some lube onto his erection, he rubbed it along his length and lined up with him. He pushed inside, gently at first and both men moaned, he pushed deeper and began to thrust into him. He pulled on James erection and they both moaned loudly. They continued for several minutes before James released over Liam's hand, which in turn made Liam release inside James, he pulled out and James pushed into a sitting position. 

Liam stepped back and both men eyed each other as they panted to gain breath. "Now Mr Nightingale, do you really want to spend valentines at home alone or do you want to come back to mine" he moved closer and smirked "And we can see where the night takes us?"


End file.
